


Crib

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Open on Sunday Challenge, for the prompt of "Playboy Bunnies."  Set soon after Connor's kidnapping.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crib

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Open on Sunday Challenge, for the prompt of "Playboy Bunnies." Set soon after Connor's kidnapping.

Angel is breaking down the crib.

_He'd have gotten a big-boy bed, in a couple of years._

Angel is breaking down the crib.

Not ripping it to kindling. Slow, careful, saving all the hardware. One of the teen moms at Anne's shelter can...can get some good out of this.

_There'd be a comforter. Maybe Disney to start with, a sports team later._

Angel is breaking down the crib.

_Someday I'd find a Playboy under the bed. And we'd talk about perfect Bunnies and airbrushing and real women, and he'd be glad I wasn't mad, and..._

Angel is breaking down.


End file.
